ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Beardonia
History The Kingdom of Beardonia was first established in the era of the Great Alaskan Squirrel Bear as a remote colony in the far eastern continent of Xenophis. The land was first discovered and settled by the esteemed pioneer Cpt. Cecil Beechams and consisted of a small wooden cabin fortress built upon the costal plateau several hundered blocks east of Mt Doom. This initial pioneering settlement was named Fort Fortitude. Upon discovering this new continent, Cpt. Cecil Beechams made haste to notify his allies in the land of Ebisius. Beecham's new-found land came as a relief to both the Tsar of Grondor and the High Lord Badger as his extensive nuclear research and development program was posing a threat to the succesful expansion of both kingdoms. During a brief hiatus in nuclear activity before his quest to find new land, Beechams ventured into the Great Freeze to meet with the Greater Faun of the North. There he learnt the art of wolf taming and was educated by the Faun in the noble craft of railway and machine coordination to equip him for his quest. Great Translocation goes here At the end of his stay, the Greater Faun proclaimed a foreboding prophecy. This prophecy, named by some locals as 'The Cleansing', was given to Beechams as an omen to leave this wrongfully translocated island he was inhabiting; before The Cleansing was to sweep over Transcendient Abilities During his time with the Greater Faun of the northern Freeze, Cpt. Cecil Beechams was bestowed powers which enabled him to further his research and development enterprises through the ability to conjure into existance many useful materials. This empowerment was greatly frowned upon by his allies however coupled with his newly aquired skills, he is now able to provide a great service to his neighbouring provinces. These services are still currently under the research and development stage however there are discussions underway for a intercontinental transephemeral infastructure to be built between the 4 provinces. Other plans in development are an environmentally friendly power station in the neutral zone which shall power all industrial facilities on Ebisius and a precious stone and armourment emporium stocking the finest household adornments and personal defence systems in all of Ebisius. NRD Programme (Detailed information on the Neuclear Wing of Beardonia's Research and Development Programme coming soon!) Unable to complete due to an unexpected nuclear disaster in Beardonia's central NRD facility. "The Cleansing" A prophecy declared by the Greater Faun of the northern forests, the prophecy foretold a great cleansing which would sweep the translocated lands of Beardonia. It is known amoung the inuit tribes of the Northern forest that such brutal acts of geographical control cannot be tollerated by the forces which sustain the intrinsic harmony of Ebisius. As a result a great cleansing was to wash over the translocated island of Beardonia to bring Ebisius one step further back to it's original natural order. The prophecy also spoke of a day when the dark forces which tower over Ebisius shall fall to ashes under the might of 'The Grand Order' but scholars are yet to understand what this could mean to the colonies inhabiting Ebisius at the present time. The Humbling of Beardonia Beardonia during the years of the Squirrel flourished in a golden age. Cities were erected all across Xenophis with great speed and zeal. The powers and guidance of Cecil Beechams guiding the people. With his power he could provide anything his people required, his nation prospered as a result. However, the words of ancient prophecy still nagged in his mind. Over the years he became withdrawn from his people. He attended fewer parliament summons and appeared less often in public. He became engrossed in research, searching for any clues into the nature of the prophecy and any possible means of avoidance. This process consumed him. Meanwhile his Kingdom fell into misrule and greed. Bereft of his moderating and benevolent guidance, power hungry magnates and opportunistic lords began to eat away at the power structure of the Kingdom. Eager to increase their standing, the court lords descended into factions, each vying for dominance in court. Royal funds were squandered in vast construction projects as each magnate attempted to outdo his predecessor. Misrule and corruption spread slowly through the local lords and justice systems until finally the entire realm was in the grasp of several immensely powerful magnates. The magnates, eager to maintain Cecil Beecham's distractions from government convinced him to travel to the Tsardom of Grondor where Beechams would be able to access the greatest library in the known world, located in Chaliliegrad. Beechams agreed and left Beardonia with a sizable entourage for Chaliliegrad. The magnates, now confident in their power began to exercise far more direct control over the governing of the realm. All 'in the name and will of King Beechams I'. The realm would suffer from it. Beechams arrived in Chaliliegrad in 454 and immediately scourged the library for any information of the prophecy. Months passed, during which time he became close friends with the Tsardom's Ambassador, Victrev Tristol. It was from Tristol that Beechams learned of the ruination of his country, his magnates were passionate in their efforts to keep any information from him regarding misrule or incompetant governance. Infuriated at having been manipulated by his own court he flew into a fit of rage. He almost started a fire that would have engulfed the library if not for the valiant efforts of 11 of his retainers to restrain him. Beechams met with the Tsar and petitioned for aid, it was agreed and Beechams marched back to Beardonia at the head of a Beaver host. Once the magnates heard of this they attempted to intercept his host before they reached Beardonia. Thy sent 2 armies out to engage him, however upon meeting they quickly rallied to his cause, doubling the size of his forces. The magnates, now feeling threated marshalled themselves to prevent his return. What would follow is the short and bitter civil war that would cripple Beardonia. As Beechams returned to Beardonia he was met with adulation. Thousands flocked to his side, seeking to end the corruption of the magnates, whereas all those who had benefited from the favour of the new government rallied against him. The battles of the war were characteristically short and bloody. The fickle nature of the civil war meant battles were more often than not won when troops defected to the opposing side. Despite some setbacks, Beechams overcame the combined power of his magnates and made it to the walls of his own capital and laid siege. For the magnates, this was their last stronghold and bastion. Beechams held the upper hand and was days from storming the city and crushing them, for this reason out of desperation they reactivated Beardonia's NRD weapons program. Stored in a secure vault under the city was a stockpile of ancient Beardonian atomic devices that had been deactivated following a catastrophic failure at one of the testing facilities. The magnates, in their haste, reactivated several and prepared them for deployment. Beechams marched on the city 4 days later, intent on a swift victory. From his command tent he was horrified to watch as his forward advance line, some 9,000 strong swiftly annialated in a blinding, atomic cloud. He immediately ordered the retreat and camped out of range of the city's trebutchets. Over the decades since they were constructed, the nuclear warheads had decayed and lost much of their original destructive potential, but they still posessed the power to entirely obliterate his army if he strayed too close. That night, his generals and he formed a plan that had not been seen in siege warfare before or since. His army was split into thousands of dozen man strong groups, each with their own ladders and climbing ropes. They then proceeded to spread around the city until they completely surrounded it and then on the signal they all attacked at once. Trying to negate the destructive potential of the nuclear weapons by scattering his forces, Beechams rode forward with one of the groups in the attack. Thousands of siege points were made, the defenders unable to effectively police the entire stretch of city wall. They were surrounded by the small teams and isolated from other sections of defence. Beechams victory was near, but a cruel twist of fate would rob him of it, the trebutchet to launch the warheads into the encroaching army was became damaged by siegefire. It threw a primed warhead too low and it impacted on the interior of the city wall. A vast chunk of city wall was thrown in the air and entire districts of the city were set ablaze by the heat. The fire spread merrily through the timber structures of the city and within half an hour the battlefield resembled a flaming hell, the combatats still engaged in mortal combat through the burning streets of the capital. After hours of fighting Beechams carried the day, routing the magnate host. Victory was hollow however, since almost the entirety of the capital had been consumed by the fire. Only certain stone structures and the great keep survived the inferno. Beechams stood overlooking his once great city from his keep tower after the battle. Ash was slowly falling carrying with it radioactive debris form the blasts of atomic weapons. It was here, that Beechams came to the realisation, that the prophecy had been fufilled. The price for translocating the land in which he had made his Kingdom, his wanton use of his transient abilities and spreading his uncontrolled power down through his people. 'The Great Cleansing' as it was known had happened, and it was by his own hand. Mortified and agast at the realisation that he was responsible for the deaths of so many of his people, alongside the fact that Xenophis was now a broken land, led Beechams to lead the remainder of his people Wast. They settled a land not claimed by any sovereign nation and settled there. It has not the grandeur, nor the splendor of the Great Kingdom of Beardonia, but it their home and Cecil Beechams. . was content. After the Cleansing The Kingdom of Beardonia lay in radioactive ruin, its towns and cities burnt and sacked its countryside razed through attrition. Beechams gathered what surviving bears he could find and absorbed them into his host, those who resisted he destroyed without mercy. Those who joined him followed him across the Seranti to the west founding The New Bear Republic. Category:Realms